


First Date Nerves

by 4fandoms4ever



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4fandoms4ever/pseuds/4fandoms4ever
Summary: “Da-da-da, I’m dead.”“Chill, dude. It’s only a date.”"With Astrid."





	

“Da-da-da, I’m dead.”

Jack looked up from the Biology textbook he was studying to find his roommate Henry—affectionately known to his friends by Hiccup—having a mild panic attack. Rolling his eyes, Jack abandoned his book.

“Chill, dude. It’s only a date,” Jack reminded him.

Hiccup gave Jack a _withering_ glare. “With _Astrid_ ,” he snapped back, messing with his tie.

“You’ve had dates before,” Jack countered. “Remember Heather?”

“Gah!” Hiccup slapped a hand over his eyes. “I thought we agreed never to speak of that!”

“Hey. How were _you_ to know she was secretly a creeper out for revenge against her psychopath brother? …Who, coincidentally, happened to be your roommate at the time…”

“Not helping, Jack.”

Jack grinned. “Okay, you’re thinking about this wrong. It’s just a date with a girl, bro. You’ve done those before.”

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Astrid’s different,” he mumbled, going red.

Jack grinned. “Right. She’s _only_ the girl you’ve been crushing on since Junior High.”

Hiccup huffed. “It’s different now,” he mumbled.

“Different how?”

Hiccup hesitated. “Astrid’s one of my best friends.”

“So?”

“What if I screw up? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Jack stood up and walked over to Hiccup, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Just be yourself.”

Hiccup gave him a withering glare. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Hey! I’m trying to have a moment here!”

“Says the emotionally constipated one!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You’re over-analyzing this, dude. Astrid didn’t notice you before _because_ whenever she’s within ten feet, you act all…” he gestured vaguely at his friend. “Wanna-be-suave. Now she’s seeing the _real_ you.”

“Wanna-be-suave? Really?” Hiccup deadpanned.

“Well. Everyone wants to be like me,” Jack grinned. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Oh get out of here before your ego inflates more.”

Jack continued grinning. “You know you love me.”

“In your dreams, Frost.” Hiccup began adjusting his tie again. “Besides, don’t think for a minute I’ve forgotten how you were on your first date with Punze.”

Jack glowered. “We promised never to speak of _that_.”

Hiccup grinned. “Don’t worry. Rapunzel still loves you.”

Jack ignored him. “When’s your date?”

Hiccup checked his watch and yelped. “Ten minutes ago!” he shrieked.

Jack chuckled. “Better get going, or your fair lady’ll think you stood her up.”

“I can’t do this!” Hiccup blurted out. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Hey, Hiccup. You’ve got this. If you could talk your Dad into letting you keep that mangy cat—”

“His _name_ his Toothless,” Hiccup interjected, offended.

“—in the same house as him for five years, then you can do anything,” Jack finished.

Hiccup moaned.

“Least you can do is try,” Jack shrugged. He began pushing Hiccup out the door. “Hurry, before she thinks you stood her up.”

Hiccup nodded, looking sicker by the moment. “I…I can do this,” he muttered to himself. “It’s just Astrid. It’s just _Astrid_. It’s just…Agggggh!”

Astrid stood in the hallway, leaning against the doorframe. Was it just Jack, or was that an amused twinkle in her eye?

She placed a hand on her cocked hip and raised an eyebrow. “Where have you been?”

 

* * *

 

 

Merida dialed Jack’s number. It rang three times before he picked up.

“What’s up, Red?”

“He left yet?” Merida asked, glancing through her apartment window at the night sky.

“Yep. Just now. Astrid showed up. Scared the heck outta him.”

Merida chuckled.

“I don’t suppose it was _you_ who gave her our address?”

“Hey, she’s my roommate.” Merida shrugged one shoulder. “Roommies before bros.”

 “…It doesn’t work that way.”

Merida smirked. “Yeah. Well, Hiccup can consider payback for setting me up with Eret.”

There was a pause. “…aren’t you _dating_ Eret?”

Merida rolled her eyes. “Exactly. He ruined by reputation of being forever single.”

Jack chuckled. “Whatever you say, Red.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated. :)


End file.
